


Cover for "That Unfortunate Situation by 74days"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale, 3rd Duke of that name has an unfortunate run in with the young Baron of Stiles - accusing the young man of being a fortune hunter. Regency Romance meets Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "That Unfortunate Situation by 74days"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Unfortunate Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633255) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117675769979/) on tumblr.


End file.
